Fire Emblem Dragonsong War
by Reis Nailo
Summary: Years after the victory over Grima, peace now settles upon the nations. However a certain Grandmaster and his sister have not returned. A new ruler of a downtrodden nation rises, and the world will heed his warning or suffer a fate worse than Grima. What can Chrom do when this man knows of Naga's words that his friends may return? And how does he know them better than him?
1. Prologue

**Fire Emblem: Dragonsong War**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem but I love the series! OCs are my own.**

 **Prologue**

Three years have transpired ever since the fall of the Fell Dragon Grima. The Halidom of Ylisse has finally become a stable and peaceful nation. Under the leadership of Exalt Chrom and his queen Sumia the country has flourished. The couple is well loved by their people. His militia, the Shepherds have gone their own ways to pursue the lives that had eluded them during their campaigns.

The children of the future - hailed as scions of a future avoided - have begun to build for themselves new lives. Lucina leading them in ensuring the peace not only in Ylisse, but with her allied nations. Regna Ferox and Rosanne, in addition to Chon'sin have established a mutual accord with the Halidom and all have benefited from the arrangement.

The Principalities of Valm reorganized during the tumultuous time following the fall of Grima. While most returned to their own individual sovereignty, an astonishing amount rallied under Chon'sin and it's new empress Say'ri. Her popularity and wise rule won her many supporters. The empress's friendship with the Voice of Naga, Tiki was well known and a welcome assurance. Said daughter of the Divine Dragon Naga frequented her friend's home in addition to her sojourns to Ylisse and whatever other members of the Shepherds she could find. Despite the joy in her eyes whenever she shared time with her friends, there was always a measure of sadness in her bearing if one paid enough attention. Only those among their close knit group who fought in the final battle would know the source of such sorrow.

Her husband - their Grandmaster - Mark had given his life to ensure Grima's full demise. By extension her sister-in-law Robin had also sacrificed herself. The twins had been dear to all of them. Robin's own sacrifice had probably hit everyone the hardest as she had been one of the rare few to enter into a relationship despite her beloved nature. All of them longed for their return despite the slim chance that Naga had warned them of.

Tiki personally knew that she could wait through the countless years for her husband and sister's return. However she did not wish for that reunion to occur after their fellow friends had passed on.

Finally Plegia; struggling to recover from all of the conflicts and the mass sacrifice Grima's Return had required had fallen into chaos. What few remaining noble houses remained vied for power. After a nine month civil war with atrocious casualties, the nation was brought to order by a new monarch. Fortunately for many the new ruler had no intentions of opening hostilities toward any of their neighbors. Very little was actually heard from the nation for the next two years.

And now . . .

The dawn of a new tale . . .

 **[Plegia]**

 **-Castle Throneroom-**

A cluster of nobles stood before their ruler in confusion. The man who sat before them was in his early thirties, yet had proven more capable than many veterans. One of the men present bowed before their liege.

"Sire, I must object to this proposal! We are not ready and many are not willing to open relations with Ylisse. Despite our ever hastening stability, there are those who would riot at the idea."

The king leaned back in the throne, darkened by shadows and the obsidian black marble of the oddly cool chambers. The throne by his side remained empty though there was a queen to grace it. He wore a patient expression. Jet black hair framed a handsome face and fierce, piercing eyes of crimson. A small ghost of a smile got their attention and made them nervous besides.

"Indeed. Which is why I am not there and your Queen is."

All those present were aghast. The Queen was a woman whose appearance alongside the new king had put down many of the warmongers through incredible magicks. The group looked at each other with worry as their king rose from his throne. The man walked to the window and stared off into the direction of Ylisse.

"Calm yourselves. Her's is an errand of diplomacy, remembrance, and discovery."

As the nobles wondered what his words meant, he smiled softly.

 **[Plegian/Ylissean Border]**

A lone woman stood upon a precipice overlooking the invisible divide between the two nations. The sun bore down upon her. Her cloak of white and red swayed in the breeze. A pair of tomes lay cradled in slings on her waist. The staff she held was ornately crafted of white hardwood with a single sapphire orb at its tip. Taking a deep breath, she gently patted the flank of her grazing pegasus. The winged creature lifted its head at her mistress's affection and nuzzled the palm of her hand with a soft nose.

"Well Senna, let's go. Break is over." She spoke softly as reigns were taken in hand. "Time to finally met the Exalt and the people of Ylisse."

The wind picked up and blew her hood free. Snow white hair whipped about crimson eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: Lady of White

**Fire Emblem: Dragonsong War**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. The OCs are mine though.**

 **Chapter 1: Lady of White**

Chrom sighed in relief as the final bit of hearings for the first portion of the day came to their conclusion. Beside him, Frederick nodded at the work completed thus far.

"Well done milord. That completes a great deal of work. Much more than expected."

The Exalt merely nodded before a laughing bluenette princess barreled into him. Little Lucina smiled up at her father and he couldn't resist one of his own. Sumia rounding the corner with little Cynthia in her arms completed the return of his good mood. Scooping his first daughter off her feet - which prompted a new fit of laughter from the girl - he walked over to his wife and pecked her on the cheek. Her return kiss made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

"Hey Lucina. What are you up to young lady? Spending time with your sister and mother?"

Young Lucina nodded vigorously.

"We wanted to have lunch with you Father!"

Looking toward his Knight Retainer, Frederick nodded. The family cheered at the opportunity to spend time together as the royal duties normally kept them apart at mid-day.

* * *

 **[Outside Ylisstol]**

 **-Front Gate-**

Pure white and crimson robs drew whispered questions along side the stares of onlookers. Steady taps of hooves from an elegantly barded pegasus accompanied the newcomers to the capital of the Halidom. It was not the fact that the person hadn't moved from the entrance of the gates, nor the fact that she complied with the guards to remain out of the way of travelers. The symbol of allegiance however, was one no one had spied before. Due to it's nature, rumors were beginning to stir.

"Have you seen the white robed one at the main gate?"

"Is she some noble or knight? She was a pegasus."

"From whence does she hail? I've not seen a standard like that."

The flap of wings drew many of the nearby populace's gaze skyward. A trio of pegasus knights landed before the white adorned woman. The center most rider spoke crisply. Her crimson locks spilled out from underneath her helm.

"Your presence at the gate has created quite the stir among the people. My scouts also reported on you and your pegasus. Though there are no accusations of suspicious behavior many are beginning to grow paranoid."

The stranger nodded sagely before speaking.

"You come to prevent any unnecessary chaos among the citizenry before they make unguided judgments. Very astute and dutiful of you. I see your reputation is not an exaggerated one Pegasus Knight Commander Cordelia Tiamo."

The knights flinched in shock. From behind her helm's visor Cordelia narrowed her eyes in wary suspicion. She that her reputation was known throughout Ylisse and Regna Ferox, but outside of the two nations, she was a member of the Shepherds and a knight in service to Ylisse. Mentally sighing, she began her response.

"You have me at a disadvantage. Might I know your name and allegiance as you already know mine?"

She kept her voice neutral and professional, but something about the woman before her felt familiar. It had been difficult to keep her pegasus at a non combat pace as they had flown in to land. Her faithful mount seemed to recognize this person in some way, and it was a hostile urge. Even now, her mount's skin rippled in excited recognition, yet Cordelia was certain she'd never heard or met this woman before in her life.

"Of course Lady Cordelia." The woman lowered her cowl and Cordelia had to restrain her emotions as silverly white hair spilled about and red eyes met her own brown ones. "I am Elizabeth and I hail from what is now Avalon. It is my desire as Queen to speak with those whom their Grandmasters gave their lives for."

Every fiber of Cordelia's being wanted to question the woman's claim. However to her dismay, the aura of those red eyes held the same poignant emotion. The emotion of a mother who had lost her children to cruel circumstance. She knew that look all too well. Countless battles and the multitude of campaigns under Mark and Robin's guidance had engraved that into her very being. It was a curse that all the Shepherds harbored as the most veteran of Ylisse's forces.

Elizabeth's words struck a peculiar chord with the scarlet haired pegasus knight.

' _She's a queen? Her hair and eyes . . . could she be . . . ? If she is . . . then what was that dastard Validar?'_

The self proclaimed queen smiled slyly.

"You expression holds many questions Lady Cordelia. However I shan't answer a single one unless your Exalt and his Shepherds are present. It would be an affront to you all to do so otherwise."

Cordelia grit her teeth at being caught, but nodded politely.

"We will show you to the castle. However, the Exalt will take time to grant an audience. He has been very busy of late."

It was true to her knowledge, her friendship with Sumia had ensured that she heard tales of Chrom's duties keeping them apart more often than they'd like to admit.

Elizabeth nodded and released the reigns of her winged steed. The pegasus cantered over to Cordelia and her subordinates. The Ylisseans glanced at one another in some amount of surprise.

"As a token of good intention and trust. I entrust my pegasus Senna to your care. She is a veteran of much combat and still quite spirited."

The winged mare stamped a hoof and nickered. Cordelia could easily see the intelligence and fire in the beast's eyes. She was impressed by the well kept coat and mane. It became swiftly apparent that the steed was more than just a cherished mount. Nodding in acknowledgement, Codelia directed one of the knights to guide the animal to the pegasi stables.

"She will be well taken care of. If you will follow me?"

The woman nodded and smiled as she fell into step.

* * *

 **[Chon'sin]**

 **-Imperial Garden-**

It was early morning and a certain, raven haired Empress of the nation made her way around the meticulously preened greenery. A small contingent of guests and attendants trailed behind her while speaking of the day's business. Despite her serene expression, Say'ri was actually very concerned that she couldn't find a very important individual.

Said person sat beneath a large parasol in her daughter's company. The younger emerald green haired woman glanced up from the scroll she was reading from and smiled excitedly at the approaching empress.

"Lady Say'ri!" Morgan set her scroll aside and stood before bowing. Her motions were swift and just barely contained the girl's enthusiasm. The sword mistress of Chon'sin smiled in amusement and nodded in return.

"Good day Morgan. I have been seeking your mother. Fie, I should have known that she would be in your company."

The young manakete nodded with a smile and rocked back and forth on her heels. Her pointed ears flicked and bobbed in accordance with her mood. A few of the attendants laughed lightly as they had grown accustomed to the Oracle's daughter and her antics.

One of the guests however, wasn't keen to Morgan's informality.

"Such a lack of decorum and respect in the presence of the Empress of Chon'sin! Who's child is this?"

Several attendants gasped audibly and stepped away from the man as Say'ri slowly turned. An expression of insulted frustration on her face. Before she could say anything, a soft hand squeezed her shoulder. The light voice that spoke made her freeze.

"Morgan is my daughter and in her youth and excitement, forgets that many of our friends are also in positions that demand a level of formality that she was not exposed to during the campaigns Lady Say'ri fought in. Forgive her familiarity with the Empress. She sees her as more of an aunt that a ruler."

The emerald haired beauty in red bowed deeply with eyes closed as her soft voice carried a power and weight that even now, awed Say'ri. However, collecting her wits, she was more than slightly aghast that Tiki - daughter of Naga herself - was debasing herself for Say'ri and Morgan's sake. It did not go unnoticed by those present either. The men and women of her normal entourage, wide eyed in horror at the sight of what they believed to be their goddess's will manifest asking forgiveness for a child's nature.

Her guest had picked up on everyone's reactions to the situation and woman before him, swallowed visibly. Nodding in acceptance, he spoke carefully, having realized that he was suddenly on very thin ice socially.

"I see. I suppose the exuberance of youth can make anyone forgetful. You are . . .?" The woman before him rose from her bow and her tapered ears and disarming smile made his stomach flip. It also did not help that behind her, Say'ri appeared to have a very irritated expression.

"I am Tiki, wife of Grandmaster Mark." Tiki turned to her daughter and gestured for her to follow. Without even looking at the man's reaction, she nodded once toward Say'ri.

"Morgan and I will see you at supper Say'ri. We shall speak anon."

The Chon'sin ruler frowned, but nodded. Both dragons walked away in silence with Morgan appearing rather downcast, the cheer gone from her aura. They made it a few paces from the garden exit before Morgan suddenly rushed back to gather her dropped scroll before bowing and running to catch up to her mother.

Say'ri merely closed her eyes in grim resignation. She knew full well that Tiki, despite her whimsical, heedless, and flighty nature had far more experience with world politics than any of them would ever know. The way she had presented herself had put Say'ri in the most advantageous position with her now quailing guest. Later tonight at supper Tiki and Morgan would likely laugh and carry on as normal with her. Their near immortal lifespans would see this moment in the blink of an eye for them; just another moment.

For her though, it was profound. She knew how much Mark's absence pained all who held him and his sister Robin dear. Most of all Tiki and Morgan, who lost a husband, sister, father, and aunt all in that singular moment at their victory. The pain that flashed across both manakete's eyes at their beloved tactician's name had not been lost to her.

Opening her eyes, Say'ri knew that even though lashing out at the obstinate visitor would make her feel vindicated and better as a whole; it would be better for the people he represented if she stayed her emotional outbursts and took the higher, more patient road. After all, it was what Robin would have done . . .

"Dear ser, I understand and appreciate your need for formalities. Yet even the most prudent of us needs friends in which to confide and relax with. We shall continue our talks in a bit, but in the mean time, shall we continue the tour of the gardens?"

No one questioned her suggestion and the subtle dismissal of the altercation. Her guest swallowed as he nodded, knowing full well that much of his leverage at the upcoming negotiations was gone.

* * *

 **[Ylissitol]**

 **-Throne Room-**

Chrom and Sumia were in shock with the woman Cordelia had escorted into the chamber. To their right Frederick stiffened, a rarity for their stalwart retainer. Many observers and nobles whispered at the appearance of the white and red robes. The hood she wore up only added to the gossip.

When Cordelia had introduced the woman, Chrom honestly had struggled to not wince. Even though Avalon, formerly the Plegian desert nation had indeed been non-aggressive and was working to restore its lands, he couldn't help but remember all that his oath brother and sister had suffered through because of the nation. It also had not helped that Avalon's new rulers had not attempted to communicate with their neighbors a single time before now.

"My Lady, it is customary to lower your cowl in Ylisse when addressing others. Especially our Exalt and Queen." Frederick spoke clearly.

The woman before them bowed deeply in a manner that reminded Chrom and anyone else who had associated with the Chon'sin residents of the western nation's traditional greeting.

"Pray, forgive my rudeness Exalt Chrom. I mean no disrespect by not doing so," the woman remained bowed, "but I wish to affirm something before I reveal my visage to all present."

Cries of indignation rose from the nobility and more than a few of the guards posted throughout the throne room. Maribelle of Themis stepped forward from the crowd.

"You have the audacity to make a demand of Lord Chrom before granting a simple courtesy? After all that he and the Shepherds have done and sacrificed to achieve this peace?"

Cordelia kept her tongue still. No one else besides her two knight sisters that had escorted the woman before them all had seen her face. Even then, she was fairly certain that the two young knights didn't make the connections that she had concerning her possible identity.

Elizabeth only slightly turned to address Maribelle.

"The Exalt and his Shepherds Maribelle of Themis, would have died long ago if not for the tireless efforts of Mark and Robin, your Grandmasters. Your sacrifices are nothing compared to theirs . . . of mine."

The power and conviction despite the soft tone took everyone by surprise. Her quiet words were reverent and something that Maribelle couldn't quite place as Mark and Robin's names were mentioned. In his throne Chrom frowned as she called out Maribelle. His younger sister's beloved friend had become a popular individual in Ylisse as Judge Advocate, yet despite that she did not warrant any real recognition on sight from those beyond Ylisse's borders.

Looking to Cordelia, he received a nod from the Pegasus Knight Commander. Raising a hand to demand silence, he waited for all the commotion to die down. Once a relative, yet tense quiet came over the throne room again, he spoke.

"My Lady, forgive the comments of my citizens. But Lady Maribelle does have her point. In good graces I will do whatever is within my power as Exalt in affirming whatever it is you require - under the circumstance that it does not bring suffering to the people."

The head under the cowl tilted to one side.

"To the Ylissean people?" Chrom couldn't help but feel like he'd been in this situation countless times before. The question felt not like a jab, but a test. Ignoring the mild cries of indignation at the question, he focused on the woman before him. From the edge of her hood, he caught glimpse of a smirk. Now he was certain of the feeling he was getting. Solemnly he shook his head, surprising his people present.

"No, not just for the people of Ylisse. The past ten years has seen too much bloodshed and tears for all nations; Avalon included. To condemn the people of any nation to more suffering after ending the threat of the Fell Dragon would dishonor my brother and sister Mark and Robin. Much less Emmeryn."

His speech grew bolder from its start and softened in humility as he mentioned the three people in his life that equaled Sumia's in endearment.

Sumia had risen to her feet to place comforting hands on her husband's arm and shoulder. Elizabeth could see the depth of his sincerity, the fire in his passion, and the sorrow in his reverence. Satisfied, she sighed with an open smile. This was the man Mark and Robin had died to protect, the future they gave themselves for. He was indeed a man - who forged through battles and trials countless people would run from - that was worthwhile. She knew that she and her husband could count on him in the times to come.

"Exalt Chrom Lowell of Ylisse . . . descendant of Hero King Marth . . . I am satisfied."

Elizabeth reached up and pulled back her hood. Chrom, Sumia, and Maribelle gasped and stiffened. Frederick frowned and looked to Cordelia who sighed and nodded in return. Nobles who had interacted with either Mark or Robin when they had been alive gawked and began to talk among each other in fevered whispers. They could see the resemblances in the white haired woman before them and the late Grandmasters of Ylisse. Traces of Robin could be seen easily, and yet the poise and confidence in which she stood was something that Mark had shown repeatedly.

Anyone present who had never personally interacted with either sibling were confused and stunned at their ruler's reaction. Her white hair and crimson eyes cloaked her face with experience. She was pretty as well. Not some ravishing bewitcher, but still alluring. Her height was not terribly great either, yet the way she carried herself spoke of experience untold.

"I am Elizabeth Draco Salvia Kocoi, Queen of Avalon."

After a moment collecting himself, Chrom spoke.

"Queen Elizabeth, is there a reason Avalon, formerly Plegia would now be contacting its neighbor Ylisse after so long? What of its people?"

"Avalon is still in the process of adjusting to its new rulership. My husband remained behind despite his desire to meet with you. This was due to the unrest among what few high houses remain."

More murmurs ran through those gathered. Elizabeth continued, her voice clear and crisp.

"The other pressing issue is the rifts and uprisings spurred on by remnants of the Grimleal."

All present fairly bristled at the cult's mentioning. More than a few individuals raised their voices over it.

"Damned cultists! Their god is dead and yet they still cling to it. A menace."

Elizabeth held her tongue. Chrom too remained quiet. His meeting with Naga and the Awakening had been a humbling, and enlightening experience. It had also presented him and his Shepherds with a startling revelation. That Naga of her own admission was no god. It was something that everyone close to him knew and held close. Together, they all agreed to remain silent about that information.

Chrom raised his hand again for silence.

"Is he requesting help with them? Is that why you were sent?"

A simple negative shake of her head answered him. To his surprise, Sumia spoke.

"Putting aside the topic of Grimleal remnants. If you aren't here for aid or politics, then why are you here Queen Elizabeth? Cordelia mentioned that you arrived with no escorts to speak of. Nor were you accompanied by any attendants, only your pegasus."

Chrom was impressed with Sumia's eloquence. She normally despised talking during hearings as she still had a rather hard time in public speaking. Then again when she was earnest and determined she was a sight to behold. It was part of what made him fall for her.

A smile crossed the other queen's lips. Yet both of Ylisse's rulers could see a certain sadness in it.

"Would you consider it that odd that I would wish to see with my own eyes the people my son and daughter sacrificed themselves to save?" When Elizabeth saw the realization in both of their eyes light up she laughed, though it was one of sorrowful recognition. "Yes Exalt Chrom . . . Queen Sumia. It is as you surmise. I am Mark and Robin's mother."

Chrom rose from his seat with crestfallen expression writ across his features. Their eyes met and he searched, desperately looking for any deception, but could only find the sadness of a mother surviving her children. The power his blood could feel from her being was something he knew could not be impersonated or faked. He could sense Fell blood in her veins, though it was different, it was there all the same. The same power that he had felt from Mark and Robin. Even though none of them had known just what that power had entailed before the revelations of Grima and their status as avatars for him.

* * *

 **[Avalon]**

 **-Private Chamber-**

The king of Avalon stood before the dresser of his chambers with a large painting over it. In said portrait laid the visage of a younger Elizabeth. In her arms were a pair of little bundles of joy with a green haired young woman with a ecstatic smile as she cooed at the two babies. Behind them both was a younger version of himself with a proud smile and a supportive hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. He smiled before walking to his window and looking again toward Ylisse.

"I will not allow the peace you've won be destroyed by what is to come. Your return will not be sullied by the deaths of those dear to you brought on by something other than the passage of time. I swear this to you . . . my dearest children. Mark. Robin."


End file.
